Fathers Day
by Myth of Love
Summary: One-shot. Percy is having a rough day. It's Fathers Dat but what is he going to do when his friends tease him about getting his dad flowers? And when Jason teases him? What do they so when they find out that Percy's step dad Paul is dead and that's why he got flowers? Sorta song fic I guess. He sings a song. Rated t to be safe. Please review!


**Hey everybody. This idea just came to me and I hope you like it! Not really one of my best... Feedback appreciated! I want to make this as good as possible! NO FLAMES OR LAWLCLAN PEOPLE please! Unless ur saying something nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or Carrie Underwoods Concrete Angel song. **

I was chatting away with my friends from Goode High at the end of a good day. No monsters had attacked and I managed not to blow up the school, so like I said, pretty good day! Well, at least until the end of the day, when I was bout to leave to visit Camp Half-Blood. It went something like this.

So like I said, I was chatting with my friends and somehow we landed on the subject of Fathers Day and what we were going to get them.

"I'm going to get my dad a tool set!" My red haired friend, Jonathan, boasted.

"Yeah, we'll I'm getting my dad a new truck! I've been saving up for years!" My other friend, Justin, a black haired guy said.

He glanced at me and asked, "Hey Perce?"

I grunted from where I was drinking a blue iccee, half listening to their conversation. I was focusing on the movie in the store, trying to decide which one to rent.

"So," he continued. "What are you getting your dad for Fathers Day?"

I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. I focused on the movies and picked out a random movie and walked over to the cashier. "Well, I'm not quite sure yet."

The guy a the cashier said in a dull and bored voice, "That will be ten dollars and fifty cents."

I grabbed some mortal money out of my pocket and put it on the counter. He grabbed it and put it in the cash register. He gave me the movie and said, "Have a good day, come back soon."

I walked over to my two friends who were frowning and looked at me disbelievingly. I stared at them. "What? I seriously have to clue at all what to get him." And it was true. I had no clue what to get either of my dads!

Justin raised an eyes brow. "Come on man, you must have some idea."

I thought for a second before saying confidently, "I'm going to get him some flowers." I decided. "Some blue ones, he loves blue, sea green kind of color."

My friends stared at me in disbelief before laughing. "Flowers?" Justin asked, clutching his sides. "Is your dad gay?"

They walked off laughing towards Jonathan's car, holding each other for support.

Tears welled in my eyes and I quickly walked over to my dads old Prius. I stood in front of it, getting my composure back, when my eyes landed on the old dent on the car. I smiled sadly as I remembered that day. The first day my dad let me take his wheels for a spin, Rachel in shotgun, and when she kissed me.

A few tears started to fall and I wiped them away. I got in the car and looked at the passenger seat. I had lied to my friends. I already picked out the perfect gift for Paul. Beautiful silk blue flowers with green edges.

I drove out of New York and parked in a small area near Camp Half-Blood. I got out with the flowers and quietly made my way into camp. All the way into camp, no one greeted me or got in my way. Everyone knew what today was. Well, except for, of course, Jason, Leo, and Piper.

The three of them came walking up towards me with happy smiles. Well, except Leo. Leo always looked kind of sad these days.

"Hey Percy!" Piper greeted me. "Why do you have flowers?"

"I'm giving them to my step-dad." I said simply.

Jason looked amused. "Your giving those to Paul? What, is he like bi or something?"

Tears welled in my eyes and anger as well. "Watch what you say, Jason!" Jason was still jealous of me so he was always mean and rude to me. We were near the beach and the before still waves started to get rougher.

"Why don't you watch yourself?" Jason retorted.

We were starting to draw a crowd, but I didn't care. He insulted my father. And those are fighting words. I set the flowers down on a nearby bench and walked back over to them.

I willed the water to rise out of the ocean and it toward above Jason, waiting for my command to make it come crashing down.

Jason glared at me but I could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't ever insult my father again." I growled. I willed the water to go back in the ocean but not before soaking Jason and willing Piper to stay dry.

His glare was on my back the whole time I picked up my flowers and walked to the beach. I heard footsteps following me, but ignored them, and walked to a quiet spot on the beach with a stone sticking out.

I knelt down and put the flowers on the sand right next to the stone.

The stone said,

**_IN LOVING MEMORY OF_**

**_PAUL BLOFIS_**

**_LOVING FATHER AND HUSBAND_**

**_1971-2012_**

And then I did the thing that no one had seen the hero of Olympus do before, I sat down and I cried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jason, Piper, and Leo again.

"Dude... I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." Jason eyes were honest and full of genuine sadness. I shook my head and told him to stop.

Then I stared at the grave again as tears flowed down my cheeks. I began to hum his favorite song, it brought back good memories.

"That's a nice song," I heard Piper say. "Can you sing it for us?"

Surprised, I nodded and began to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved Concrete Angel. _

I finished ready eyed and Piper was crying and Jason and Leo were close to tears.

"He always thought of the lesson of that song, he swore to never let that happen to me or Sophia." I choked. I wished Annabeth was here but she was still in California.

The ocean was still and I touched it and shared my sorrow through the ocean. Immediately, a rush of water came from nowhere and Poseidon materialized near us.

"Percy, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Poseidon asked with a frown.

I needed the comfort of parent in my moment of weakness and I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each others comfort when he let go and looked at me. "Percy, what is wrong?"

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "It's the anniversary, the day Paul died protecting mom and Sophia from the emposua.

Poseidon understood immediately and engulfed his son in another hug. I hugged him back, and together we stayed like that, together, until the sun had gone down, and the day was over.

**Okay. There it was. What did you think? Horrible, I know. Sorry. Please tell me what you guys think! Sorry if Percy is a little OOC. REVIEW! :DD**


End file.
